In shielded transmission systems located in the area of a back panel printed circuit board, grounding structures or shield assemblies are used to receive cable plugs for signal transfer. Often, the cable plugs are insertable next to one another and produce a disconnectable line connection.
For high frequency applications, all of the elements of the connecting system must conform to stringent electrical characteristics, such as impedance matching and grounding continuity. When the system is located between a printed circuit board or back panel and a coaxial cable plug, the electrical characteristics of the printed circuit board, of the male connector and of the female connector all are of importance. For example, the mating distance must be as small as possible. The board or back panel must also be protected against electrical emissions and radiations. This is done through the back panel being of conductive shielding material surrounding or covering the printed circuit board and its electrical components. The grounding shroud assembly of the present invention provides a small distance between the printed circuit board and the cable plug, and it also provides excellent grounding continuity between the board, the grounding panel and the plug connector.